Trevor
Trevor is Barney's son and Penelope's boyfriend. He is played by Chris Emerson Character Trevor is Barney's son who works as a security guard for the Amanda show, his first appearance was the episode '25' as we see him taking and seeing tickets to people who came to see the show, after he saw Penelope for the first time he and her fell head over heels for each others and he let her go to see the show even though she didn't have a ticket. After she left, his father asked him to put up posters of a crazy girl who later turn out to be Penelope and asked why they had to keep her out, Barney explain that Penelope is an insane girl who always tries to sneak in just to see Amanda but he told him 'she'll never get pass us' then Trevor left to find Penelope. Later in the middle of the episode Trevor find Penelope in Amanda's dressing room and she tried to lie that she was looking for the restroom but then told him that she was looking for Amanda then Trevor told her that he loves Amanda too and that he's a big fan, Penelope then revealed that she's her #1 fan and wanted to show him her website (after sniffing him and making a happy face). After showing him her website,Trevor and Penelopes gaze at each other for a few second till Barney found both of them. Thinking that Trevor have find Penelope, Barney tried to capture her but Trevor then jumped him, warning Penelope to run. In the final part of the episode Trevor found Penelope outside the stage door, where Amanda goes after each episode, warning her that his dad and some other guards are looking for her. After he grabbed her arm, Trevor explain that, just like her, he waited to meet a very speical person. later he asked her if he can kiss her but after she tried not to they both shared their very first on/off stage kiss just as Amanda walked pass them. He later makes another apperance in the cold opening of '27' when he snuck Penelope onto the top of the amanda show stage for a romance picnic for two. He explain that the food he made are all amanda-base (alphabet soup with only the A's,M's N's and D's in them,a green gelo in the shape of Amanda's right 'sweet' foot and two crazy straws with amanda's face on it). Just as they were about to kiss, Barney came up to see what was the noise and both Penelope and Trevor escape by sliding down the fire-pole only to have Barney eating the gelo foot while saying 'this little piggy was eaten by barney' His last apperance was the cold opening of '31' when he was on a date with Penepole saying cute things about her only to be interrupted by Preston who kept bothering Penelope and him. Just there were about to kiss, Preston ruin the moment by telling Penelope the Amanda show was on. When Trevor wanted to kiss her she grabbed his face and kiss it hard that he barely breath after that. Trevor hasn't appered in other cold openings/episodes after '31' To Reaper's Game Participants, Travel back in time and ask the girl a question, please. Trivia *Trevor only made 3 appearances in the series. *Fans of The'' Amanda show ''considered Trevor as Amanda's #2 fan and Penelope's #1 fan. *He and Penelope only kissed twice in the series. *Few male fans of the show hated Trevor as he was Penelope second love (first being Amanda). *In all the epsiodes Trevor has appeared, he has always worn the same clothing (even on his date with penelope). *Despite working for the show, Trevor have not once meet Amanda. Relationships *Penelope *Barney *Amanda Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Penelope